


你能再多奶一口吗

by breaksword



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breaksword/pseuds/breaksword
Summary: 学者同时和两个主奶交往被发现了占星x白魔x学者的3p车





	你能再多奶一口吗

你能再多奶一口吗

奶车，占白学  
*无种族描写

尽管眼前的状况糟糕透顶，学者依旧表现得游刃有余，好像马上要被白魔和占星搞的人不是他一样。  
“你们准备谁先来？”他坐在床边，对两个人的脸色视而不见。学者心里有底，虽然说同时勾引两个主奶，发生点超过同事情谊的关系，似乎是不太道德的事情，但他知道他们两个都不会拿他怎么样。就算被另外一个人撞破了又怎么样？  
看吧，这两人的神情都不大好看，但没人打算动手。不过，他们俩没有表现出任何一点气急败坏的样子，这就有点出乎学者的意料了。  
“你打算让我们谁先来？”白魔抱着胳膊问他。  
如果可以的话，当然是我全都要——这样他就不用使用任何治疗技能了。不过这话只能在心里想想。  
“那就占星先来吧。”  
比起白魔，他对沉稳一些的占星更放心一些，至少占星绝不会伤到他，而是会顾忌到他的感受。他猜得没错。占星沉默地走过来，扣住他的手，俯下身亲吻他。  
这是一个温柔而不带任何侵略性的吻，小心翼翼地描绘着他的口腔，搅动出湿润的声音来，直到学者按捺不住地用手指勾了勾他的掌心，占星才缠绵地卷上了他的舌头，让他发出了类似被安抚的猫科动物的喘息声。  
白魔没动，只是在旁边意义不明地冷笑了一声。学者才不管他，在这个吻结束之后，心情颇好地把占星垂落下来的长发别到他的耳后。他能感受到占星的视线一直盯着他的嘴唇，充满欲望而不会令人感到被冒犯。  
“我还想亲吻你。”最终，占星仿佛觉得有些不好意思般，微微垂着头说道。  
学者笑了，那笑里混杂了点洋洋自得：“你当然可以亲吻我了。”他伸手捧住占星的脸，循循善诱道：“但现在还有更重要的事情吧？”  
又一个热情的湿吻之后，学者微微喘着气，向后退了一点。占星意犹未尽地注视着他，又倾过来含住他的唇珠，犬齿轻轻地咬着，把学者已经褪下一半的衣物彻底解开。气氛因为这温情而显得黏黏糊糊的，他可从来没想过占星在床上竟然是这种风格的，虽然说他之前就是看上了占星体贴的作风才打算把他勾上床的，但现在总感觉有什么割裂感。  
不过学者可不想再思考这么多，现在最重要的是和占星酣畅淋漓地搞一发。他反客为主，捉住占星的手腕，引导着他往两人的下身抚去。那手腕纤细得不可思议，在触碰到挨在一起的阴茎时甚至还颤抖了一下。  
学者笑着倒在他怀里，贴在他的耳根处吹气：“这么害羞？可别和我说你没想过要怎么干我。”他早就注意到占星的口袋里装了药，现在却又显得可爱起来了。  
他看到占星的耳朵浮起了一层薄红，半天都没说出话，只能又渴望又羞怯地看着他。这眼神看得学者下腹一紧，手指灵巧地套弄了一下占星的根部，果不其然又听到对方徒然加重的呼吸声。  
“我把自己交给你了。”他说。“做你想做的吧。”  
他埋在占星的怀里，在对方迟疑地抚上他脊背时僵硬了片刻，又很快放松了下来，努力维持着正常的呼吸频率。其实学者心里同样紧张，毕竟旁边还有一个虎视眈眈的白魔，而占星的表现又是这么青涩，他很怕会有什么糟糕的后果。  
占星比他更瘦、更高挑一些，肤色也显出一种温润的白皙。他很想尝一尝对方是什么味道，但又怕自己的举动吓到他。很快，他就感觉到占星的手指探到了他的臀缝，紧接着是冰凉的液体倾倒下来，他抖了一下，随即掩饰般地舔了舔占星的锁骨，咬了上去。他如愿以偿地听到占星的哼声，以及手足无措地摸着他的头，不知道是想要阻止他还是想要更多。  
“你好甜呀。”学者愉快地调笑道。不用抬头都可以想到占星的模样，一定很可口。  
但不对劲的是，他感觉到自己的视野逐渐变暗、变窄，他分明什么都没有做，却突然失明了。  
学者有些惊慌地搂住面前的人，而占星也回拥住他。略带歉意的声音响起来。  
“对不起，我好像搞错药了，这似乎是失明毒药……”  
这是可以谅解的新手错误。尽管他已经什么都看不见了，但他还是仰起头，仗着占星对自己的眷恋，轻快地撒娇道：“那你要对我更温柔一些。”  
占星瞥了瞥旁边已经忍不住笑出来的白魔，再次给了学者一个柔软的吻。  
接下来的事情就没有学者所期待的那么符合他的心意了。占星把学者摆成跪趴的姿势，嵌住他的腰，将学者水润的穴口露出来，径直撞了进去。学者被他顶得直往前蹭，床单被带动着摩擦着他的胸膛。他发出一声哭泣般的喘息，但又被占星拖了回去。他分不清交合处黏糊糊的液体是那些该死的失明毒药还是他自己流出来的，占星就着那些液体在他的体内进出，发出淫秽的水声，而学者只能咬住床单，发出隐忍的呻吟声。他的手无助地向前伸了一下，但意外地碰到另一个温热的人体。  
他心里发凉。白魔什么时候上来的？  
白魔善解人意地握住了他的手——学者可不信他这人能有这么好心。他感觉到占星的动作停下来了，但他还没来得及适应时，就听到两人的交谈声。  
“这么温柔的？”白魔说着，捏住他的下巴，迫使他抬起头来，拇指反复抚过他水红的嘴唇。他嘲讽道：“扮得这么温柔给谁看呢？”  
“没办法。”占星显得忧愁的声音响起来：“毕竟他喜欢这一口，想要占第一个名额，就不得不这样。”  
“是吗。”白魔说：“可我怎么觉得他更喜欢粗暴一点的？”  
他一边说着，一边把学者捞起来，让他倚在占星的怀里。他被占星顶得浑身发软，根本没办法抵抗，只能在心里惊慌失措：在他的预想里，这两个人不可能如此和平地交流，除非他们早就认识。他赶紧抓住白魔的袖子，扮起可怜来。  
“我错了……我真的不知道……”  
白魔似笑非笑地看了他一眼，捧起他的手，狠狠地咬了一下他的指尖。学者瑟缩了一下，把手抽了回去。  
玩脱了。学者绝望地想。早知如此就多调查一下了，谁知道他好不容易看上的两个主奶能将计就计，反过来给他设下个套？  
白魔推着他的肩膀，直接咬在学者的胸口上，在乳尖周围留下一圈牙印，成功逼出他的叫声。  
“……你他妈……属狗的啊！”他骂道。  
而占星已经皱着眉停了下来，白魔恍若未闻，在舔舐这圈印记时又舔过他逐渐膨胀发硬的乳尖。  
“粉的。”白魔说。这次回答他的只有学者抽噎般的喘息。  
“你看，他更喜欢这种。”白魔饶有兴趣地看着两人的交合处，学者的阴茎冒着水，泛着水光的穴口惴惴不安地收缩着。  
占星终于说话了：“你先让我干完。”  
白魔耸耸肩，向后退了一些。学者想骂人，但他的话语才刚到喉咙就被占星的动作撞成一片破碎的呓语。  
他们又恢复到方才的体位，只不过这次，每次学者被撞得往前挪动时，嘴唇都能碰到白魔的阴茎。他撇开头，竭力表现出一副愤怒的模样，白魔也不生气，只是摸了摸他的头，这让他愈发不安起来。在它看来，白魔从来都爱恨分明，就算是要捉弄人，也不会收敛自己的烂脾气。他很清楚白魔的眼神代表着他待会会有什么样的处境，不由得为自己担忧了起来。  
白魔调整了一下姿势，于是他滚烫的性器便抵在学者的颈窝里，缓慢地蹭了起来。这当然不能直接让他爽到，但每一次学者被推到他怀里，都惊愕地略抬起头，用那双湿润而无神的眼睛往他的方向看过来，都能让他喉咙发干。他当时就是因为这个性幻想才答应和学者做搭档的。  
他强硬地抓住学者的手，让他撸动自己脸旁的这根东西。学者早就被占星干得昏沉，有一下没一下地套弄着。白魔也不觉得他敷衍，在学者皱着眉的时候射了出来，溅在他的脸上和颈后，就连眼镜上都不能幸免地沾上了。  
他刚想要用手腕擦去，白魔就低下头去吻他，顺便制住他的手。这个吻比占星要凶猛得多，毫不留情地侵占他的口腔，吻得本来就气喘吁吁的学者眼睛发红，他分不清眼角温热的液体是白魔的精液还是眼眶流出来的。窒息感让他愈发敏感，占星按住他的腿，沉重且用力地撞击他的敏感点，而学者只能抓住白魔的胳膊防止自己滑倒，呻吟和呜咽全部被堵成闷哼声。  
他再一次被按到占星怀里，感觉对方那根硬得发烫的东西几乎要捅到他的内脏。白魔不怀好意地看着他俩，胀红的穴口水润得淫荡，交合处在身体起伏时还在往下滴水，而学者的腹前早就一塌糊涂，阴茎被顶得一颤一颤地溢着水。他好奇地手指一勾，在学者的扭曲的脸色下，看到黏稠的白浊沿着颤抖的腿根缓慢地流下来。  
“要是我没有发现，你是不是就一直不让位置了？”白魔有些不高兴地瞅着他。  
“我没有义务和你报备。”占星冷冷地说，他掐着学者的腰，那地方已经有了深红色的印子。他就着这个姿势慢慢地进出，厮磨地碾在他的前列腺，在学者即将满足使突然后退，然后再重复刚才的动作。学者被磨得头皮发麻，濒临高潮的身体敏感得连不经意的触碰都能让他颤栗不已。他不由得挺着腰小幅度地蹭着，发出不悦而焦躁的喘息声。  
白魔爱怜地摸了摸他的头，理顺他有些杂乱的头发，面对学者警惕的目光，仿佛有些遗憾地开口道：“他平时多吃几次就算了，今天被我发现了，那我就不能善罢甘休了。”  
学者觉得大事不妙，但他被两人牢牢地锁在占星的性器上，在性欲之中动弹不得，只能煎熬地注视着自己已经吞进去一根性器的穴被迫接纳第二根。  
这太过了。学者在他进来的时候抖得几乎要按不住了，占星安抚般地吻过他的颈侧，试图转移他的注意力，但没有任何缓解的效果，只能听着学者急促而挣扎的呼吸声。被操过的甬道柔软而灼热，但显然没做好准备就被迫接受这过度的刺激。  
“你太粗鲁了。”占星叹息般地说道。他也被搞得不敢动了，不过这个事情本来就是他理亏，更何况他也想玩这个。  
白魔懒得理会他。他已经进去了一大半，但学者却偷偷撑住床，以免被完全侵入。现在还在玩这种小伎俩。白魔摸索上他的腰，用力把他按在自己的阴茎上。  
学者的指甲猛地扣进手心。他在被插入的瞬间时抬高了脖颈，张着嘴却发不出任何声音，眼睫上浸着的泪珠终于滑落下来，却只能红着眼睛，双眼没有焦距地看着前面。  
白魔终于露出了一个真心实意的笑来。他拭去了学者眼角的泪水，关切地说道：“好可怜啊。”  
“我还想看你更可怜一点。”  
太多了。他从来没有被操成这种狼狈的模样，光是眼泪就不知道流了多少，而施暴者之一似乎非常喜欢看到他这幅样子，一直在试图逼出他更多的不堪。他在浪潮之间想要重新掌控全局，但过了很久学者才重新找回自己的声音，哭泣般的喘息声被两个人顶得断断续续的，根本说不出其他话来。他的身体丝毫不听使唤，像是要散架一般，只能依靠着其中一人的肩膀才能不至于倒下去。  
他感觉自己要被这两个人撑破了，至少柔嫩的穴口肯定已经肿得不成样子。他的想法被猜个正着，有人拉着他的手往交合处探过去。学者胆战心惊地摇头，但就连他自己都发觉到那里被搅出了更多黏热的液体。  
“现在你拥有我们两个了。”不知道谁在他耳边说道。“现在你满足了吗？”  
他不知道自己是什么时候颤抖着射出来的，就连他自己都没有反应过来。精液射了自己一身，大部分挂在赤裸的胸口和小腹上，剩下的则落在白魔的身上。他靠在白魔的肩上，脑子里一片空白，在对方喂给他自己的精液时也没有反抗，柔顺地吮吸着那根手指。  
在两个人终于满足地射出来时，他又不争气地哭了，那些泪水被占星一点一点吻去。学者紧闭着眼睛，一动不动地任凭两个人看着，仿佛已经昏了过去。他的穴口空虚地翕动着，过了许久才有精液缓慢地沿着学者紧致的臀流下来，看得白魔又口干舌燥起来。  
“所以，你觉得我们两个当中，谁和你的契合度最好？”  
这可不能随便回答，谁知道答了之后还要被他们俩怎么折腾。学者下定主意，假装已经彻底被两个人干昏了，一翻身就把自己全身都裹进床单里，好像一个大型寿司卷。  
白魔和占星相视一笑。尽管把人捞出来再随心所欲地干上一场不是什么难事，但他们也不能把学者捉弄得太过头了。学者识人不清是真，但至少有一点是摸准的了：他们两个不会对他太过分的。两个人连同被子把学者抬起来，拎着在被子里瑟瑟发抖的学者，到浴室里做清理去了。

-fin

**Author's Note:**

> 我不会搞黄色（静静流泪  
> 白魔：猪蹄  
> 占星：掩饰了一下的猪蹄  
> 学者：被骗了的猪蹄  
> 想到几个比较考验柔韧性的体位，但不太适合学者……召唤看你了（？！


End file.
